


Open balcony

by beyond_the_nights_world



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Accidental Voyeurism, F/M, Masturbation, after the hunt, light form of dub con, motelroom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-21
Updated: 2016-08-21
Packaged: 2018-08-10 05:14:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 545
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7831735
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/beyond_the_nights_world/pseuds/beyond_the_nights_world
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>A short reader insert :-)<br/>I am a Cas-Girl. But this time it is a Dean-One Shot</p>
    </blockquote>





	Open balcony

**Author's Note:**

> A short reader insert :-)  
> I am a Cas-Girl. But this time it is a Dean-One Shot

It was dark in the motelroom. Just the pale streetlight was throwing silvery light on the ceiling.   
A soft chill breezed through the open balconydoor, making the floor-long curtain dance like a ghost. It was the first motel with a balcony you have ever seen in your entire life and after preparing the room with salt and sigils, you decided to leave the door open. It was a hot night and the wind was a welcomed refresh after the sweaty day.  
You were lying on your bed, starring into the darkness above you. It must have been past midnight and a hand full of sleep was so necessary for recovering. But you were awake. Your body was pulsating of arousal and your thoughts were swirling in your head. You tried to calm down, breathing slowly through your nose, but it doesn't help to relax. The last remaining idea was to satisfy your need. Touching yourself and dragging your body into an exhausting and relaxing orgasm. You closed your eyes and your hands started wandering over your heated skin, straight under the thin fabric of your sleep-shirt. You touched your belly gently, feeling the tingling sensation of your fingertips. Wind breezed into the room and made you shiver slightly.  
You dived into your imagination and your thoughts focussed on the man, who was sleeping in the room next to yours. You imagined his calloused hands on your skin. The friction of his gruff, when he kissed your neck. You drowned into his apple-green eyes.

He was leaning against the reiling, a bottle of beer in his hand and stared into the summer night. He loved the peace of quite nights, when everything was calm. Sam was already sleeping, but he couldn't. Dean was fine with it. He had been getting used to short nights and he could recover with just a few hours of silence.  
Without hesitation he drank the last sip of his beer and wanted to go back into the room, when he heard a noise, which was different to the sounds he had heard this night before. He listened into the night until he heard it again. It was a soft whimper out of your room. Slowly, without a sound, he closed the distance and stared into the room. First, everything was pitch-black. But after getting used to the darkness, he realized what the reason for the noise was. You. He saw you, laying on the bed, your eyes squeezed shut. He saw your hands running over your now naked body. You moved your hips, rocking against an invisible force, his name on your lips.  
Dean was petrified for a moment, staring on your pale aroused body.  
He thought about leaving, but somethimg dragged him to you.

Your hand rested between your legs. You could feel the slick warmth of your sex under your fingers, when you slowly parted your folds and started to strike over your hot spot. Why couldn't it be his hand? His lips on your hot entrance? You imagined him, his hands, his voice.  
„Think, I should help“; a voice said suddently and you opened your eyes, ready to grab the knife under your pillow. It needed a second and another one, when you realized your imagination becoming real.


End file.
